


The Look in Her Eyes

by Writerleft



Series: Comes Marching Home [22]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Canon Compliant, Double Date, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Korrasami Month 2016, Post Finale, Prompt:Dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 14:16:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8581744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writerleft/pseuds/Writerleft
Summary: Bopal and Korrasami on a double date!





	

_Fanart courtesy of[gfbender](https://gfbender.tumblr.com/post/174835279259/its-time-for-a-bopalkorrasami-double-date-a)_

 

“So,” Asami said, leaning forward against the table after they'd placed their orders. “How was the honeymoon?”

Across from her, Opal beamed, reaching across the corner to hold Bolin's hand. “ _So_ romantic! I mean, I can't say we saw much of Ember Island itself while we were there...”

“Other than the bedroom in your hotel?” Korra asked, waggling her eyebrows. Opal watched Asami smile patiently, and saw Korra spasm a little from her girlfriend's sub-table kick.

“Yeah that pretty much sums it up!” Opal laughed, Bolin giving a blush and a smirk beside her. “But after that, when we went exploring the Fire Nation interior... we explored places I don't think anybody has set foot in a hundred years!”

“Possibly because of the bugs,” Bolin said.

“Well, yes. Nothing a little airbending and a well-made tent couldn't fix. Thanks for that, by the way.”

“Don't mention it,” Asami said, smiling into her tea. “Thanks for testing it for me.”

The two couples had been trying to set up a double-date for ages, but their lives and various crises-and a wedding-had gotten in the way. It had been almost comically long since Korra and Asami had gotten together, but finally they'd managed to get all four of them together with nothing looming. 

“You guys, why does nobody ever talk about the jungles there?” Bolin asked, waving his free hand around in the air twice as hard since Opal had his other one captive. Forever. She smiled, and gave it a squeeze. “We could barely walk through in places, but there's so many neat critters there! And that waterfall!”

“Oh,” Opal sighed, one hand to chest. “ _So_ beautiful.”

“So many levels, and all the rainbows... seriously, you guys, after you two get married, you might consider going there yourselves.”

Opal coughed. Asami and Korra had been dating for a while now—not three years but then Bolin had taken his sweet time—but she'd never heard either woman talk about it. Not even in her spa days with Asami. You couldn't just blurt something out like that?

She studied their reactions. Neither said anything. Out loud.

Korra blinked at the word.

Asami's tiny smile turned into a tiny frown. What?

Korra saw the look, her eyes widening just a little. Surprised.

Asami's narrowed, her head tilted slightly. Why?

Korra shook a little, suggesting a shrug.

Asami shifted in her seat, head tilting down. What do you mean you haven't thought about it?

Korra's hand rubbed the back of her neck. She looked up, apologetic. What we have is so great already...

Asami took a deep breath through her nose, waiting.

A look of resolve came over Korra's face. She scooted toward Asami in her chair, both of her hands clasping her girlfriend's. You mean you want to?

Asami softened. Her eyelids fluttered. Of course I do. I love you, you idiot.

Korra bit her lip.

“Um...” Bolin said, looking around the table. “It got awful quiet, there.”

Opal realized she'd covered her mouth, her own eyes as open as they could be. “Don't worry about it,” she strained.

“Oh...kay,” he said, giving her a confused look.

She gave him a quick glance, squeezing his hand. I'll tell you later.

He glanced at his hand, then back at her. “Something _is_ up.”

Opal rolled her eyes. “We can talk about it later,” she said out of the corner of her mouth, watching the other two women, hoping Bolin hadn't ruined the moment.

If they'd been distracted, it wasn't for long. Asami's other hand was involved now, too, each clasping one of Korra's. You really mean it? You want to?

Korra's thumb traced along her knuckles. A serene smile crossed her face. Nothing would make me happier.

Opal abruptly stood, her chair growling against the floor. “Bolin could you show me to the restroom please.”

“Um... yeah sure it's right over—”

She yanked up on his hand. “Bolin show me the restroom right now!”

 

–

 

Asami held back a chuckle, watching the other couple retreat. Poor Bolin. As much as Opal tried, he hadn't figured out how to speak Couple yet.

She looked down at her hands, still clasped in Korra's, then back to Korra's face. Beautiful blue eyes shimmered back at her. “When do we want to do this?”

“Tonight?” Korra suggested.

Asami laughed, twining her fingers through Korra's. “I'm afraid we need a little more time than that.”

“Why?” Korra asked, tilting her head.

Asami rose from her chair, leaning forward to kiss her. “We're two of the most famous people in the world. We can't just elope.”

Korra accepted the kiss, but not the pronouncement. “I mean, we totally could though.”

Asami flicked her hair—always a way to render Korra silent for a moment. “No, Korra. We'll stay up tonight, and figure out the details. Or at least, the details of figuring out what details we need to figure out...”

Korra groaned. “This is going to turn into a whole big thing, isn't it?”

She squeezed Korra's hand. “Oh, honey... you should know better than to ask that by now. But we're only going to do this once, and we're going to do it right. Our wedding is going to be something for the whole world to remember.”

“Fiiiiine. But...” Korra leaned in for a whisper. “...you sure we can't just skip to the honeymoon?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> This may well wind up the prologue for a multi-chapter story, once I finish March of Progress! These two always do things a little unexpectedly, don't they?
> 
> [Visit me on my tumblr! Say hi! ](https://threehoursfromtroy.tumblr.com/)


End file.
